The Appearance
by thatnight06
Summary: Sora decides to visit his good friend Winnie the Pooh. But things don't go like he planned. What's wrong? What else will happen?


Nothing to say.

You know I'm going to write a disclaimer, so this is it. Why would i be writing here if I Kingdom Hearts belonged to me

**Somewhere **

The wind blew lightly along the beach of a cove. The teenage child walked soundlessly along, his long, silver hair flowed gently behind in his wake. He wasn't sure, but he felt like he'd been there before. How? He never remembered it. He never even knew that red sand existed. But somehow his heart told him this place was important. He started getting tired, so he sat down in a clearing he found. Soon he was fast asleep dreaming about the whole island and learning things he never knew.

**100 Acre Woods**

**Rabbit's House:**

"Mhm mmmmm! 'UM! O' Wabbit, 'ou al'ays 'ave ta bes' 'oney!" Winnie the Pooh announced through a giant pot of thick, sweet honey.

"Yes, yes Pooh, but I think I heard that Tigger found a new honey tree. Rumor is that Owl has always gotten his honey from there, but not telling us about it. Of Course, I get mine from Owl." Rabbit mentioned hastily. He could never stand that chubby little fuzz of a bear. Any possible way of getting rid of him was welcomed and Winnie the Pooh never realized that Rabbit was doing these things on purpose. _What a foolish animal, that Pooh. _Thought Rabbit almost everyday.

"O'! 'oo' 'oint 'abbit! 'oo'ye 'abbit!" By the time Rabbit could understand what the golden fluff had exclaimed it was gone, rushing off to Tigger's tree with such speed as a starving cheetah after antelope.

**Cliff:**

The cliff in the 100 Acre Woods was in a peaceful condition today. Barely a breeze at all; perfect condition for a swing. We come in to view a small pink pig swinging from an oak tree. It was swinging fast, but not too fast. In a gush of wind a boy appeared right in front of the swinging pig. The pig was caught off guard.

"Sora!" It exclaimed.

"Huh?" The boy turned around right into the swinging pig.

BAM! The boy flew a great distance of 30 feet before landing head first into a shallow stream that ran far below the cliff.

"Oh no!" The pig cried. The pig ran as fast as its little legs could carry it down the steep hill and around to the water's edge. It ran around and around in a panic yelling,

"Oh no! Sora! Oh no! I didn't mean to, but I well… I wasn't trying to hurt him!" It seemed to be trying to explain to its self that it wasn't on purpose just like a little boy tries to get out of punishment from his parent or guardian. Meanwhile Sora manages to lean up and rub his head where he had landed.

"Piglet…what are you doing?" On top of his head aching, Piglet running around in circles was confusing him and making him dizzy. Piglet stopped upon hearing his voice and looked at him for once.

"Oh, Sora, are you okay?" Piglet can get overexcited at times.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess." Sora attempted to get up; luckily it worked.

"How fast were you going anyway?"

"I don't know. Fast enough to hit you far. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh, yeah. See I'm fine." Sora began to jump around. Piglet believed him.

"Oh okay, well then I gue-"

"Ooof!" At that moment foolish Sora jumped up so high that he hit his head tree on a tree branch. He was instantly out cold.

**Tigger's Tree:**

"Tigggggger! Oh Tigger! Where are you! I need to find the new honey tree!" Pooh cried up Tigger's tree.

"Think, think. Think, think. Oh where o' where is bouncy Tigger?" Pooh needed a rest from his tough thinking. He decided to sit down on the nearby stump and catch his breath. Three seconds later he was fast asleep dreaming about the biggest honey pot in the world. The delicious honey that was inside was just begging Pooh to eat it and Pooh could feel his tumbly rumbling. The hungry golden bear climbed slowly up the pot to its round rim over which he stuck his hand into the just as golden delight. Oh the aroma of that honey. Pooh knew it would fill his rumbly tumbly. He pulled his sticky paw out of the pot with a palm full of honey. He dipped his head towards the delicious honey and-

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! How's it going Pooh ole' buddy?" Tigger finally decided to pop by, and with pop, I mean by hanging upside down like an opossum.

"Tigger, I was having a wonderful dream about honey. Why did you wake me?"

"Well Pooh, you were in the way from me getting into my house. So I had to wake you. Why were _you _in my lawn?"

"Hmm, think, think. Think, think. Ah yes! I was here looking for you."

"And why is that, Pooh"

"Well Tigger, you know where the new honey tree is and, uhm…" Pooh had forgotten what he was going to say. However, Tigger who was confused managed to supply him with the right words.

"You want me to take you to it?"

"Yes, yes. So will you take me?"

"Sure. Just one question. Where _is _this honey tree, Pooh?" Tigger still couldn't think of any new honey trees.

"I thought you knew!"

"Not a clue, ole' buddy! Try Eeyore. He's always roaming about. He might have found one."

**Somewhere in the Woods:**

Piglet jumped over a log about as tall as Winnie the Pooh and thought._ Wow, wait until Pooh finds out that I can jump over him! _Another log loomed ahead of the friendly little pig, and just as he had before, he jumped it. _Yes, I did it again!_ _Wait a second. I shouldn't forget what I'm supposed to be doing. **Flashback to30 minutes earlier: **_

**When Piglet saw Sora hit the branch and fall to the ground, he freaked out. He ran around in circles before finally tripping over Sora's body. Piglet finally remembered that he was the only one who knew anything about Sora's condition. Piglet needed help and he knew just the person. Winnie the Pooh!**

Back to the present in a flash when piglet felt something sharp brush his face. He was still running. He felt his face. There was a cut, not too deep, but enough to draw a fair amount of blood. Once again Piglet was not paying attention to where he was running. Also to contribute to this was that whatever was ahead of him was concealed. The stick came up out of nowhere. It was so small that even little Piglet didn't notice it. Piglet's size had a disadvantage there. That little stick was right in front of Piglet now. Like we've all been waiting for, our small friend trips right over the stick and rolls out to the edge of a very near hill. Pooh's house was just on the other side. Piglet began to lose consciousness but within the time he had left he saw the shadow of someone or something. It was big and scar-r-r-y.

Sora's eyes fluttered open and closed as the sky began to darken. He saw a fire burning and smelled something cooking. Opposite of him he could see the silhouette of another being who was moving about. He was tired. Whoever is watching him can wait. . Within seconds he fell into a deep slumber of extravagant dreams.

So people, read, review, and tell me if you want more.


End file.
